Black Canary (Wrath of the Gods)
Black Canary is a playable character in Injustice: Wrath of the Gods. She is classified as a Power User. Biography Dinah Laurel Lance was born into a family of crime fighters. Her father Larry Lance, was a police officer, while her mother (also named Dinah) was the original Black Canary. The younger Dinah chose to become a crime-fighter at the age of nineteen, despite her mother’s wishes to the contrary. Following a rigorous training program under the watchful eye of a former colleague and life-long friend of the original Black Canary, Ted Grant, also known as Wildcat, Dinah took up her mother’s identity and adopted her costume as her own. According to her origins during the Silver Age, Dinah’s ‘Canary Cry’ was the result of her being cursed by the Wizard during her childhood. This explanation has been retconned for the current continuity, however. These sonic powers are now the byproduct of her possession of the metagene, making her a metahuman since birth. Dinah’s metahumanity distinguishes her from her predecessor; in fact, no other member of her family is known to have possessed the metagene at all. Not long after her debut as Black Canary, Dinah Lance became a founding member of the Justice League of America. It was Dinah who suggested the newly-formed name of the League, in deference to her mother’s having been a member of the Justice Society of America.It was through her new association with the Justice League that she first met the love of her life — Oliver "Ollie" Queen — also known as the Green Arrow. Black Canary’s membership in the JLA lasted for many years. Her friendship with Oliver Queen developed during this time as their feelings for one another became romantic. When Oliver chose to quit the League in order to continue his efforts in Star City on his own, Dinah decided to join him there soon after. Aversion Black Canary's strong willpower drove her the obvious choice to rebel and be part of the Aversion. Following Batman's lead, Black Canary knew that the Idol's had to be stopped. Injustice: Wrath of the Gods WIP Powers and Abilities *Canary Cry *Abilities *Acrobatics *Driving *Investigation *Martial Arts *Aikido *Boxing *Capoeira *Dragon Style Kung Fu *Hapkaido *Judo *Jujutsu *Krav Maga *Muay Thai *Savate *Tae Kwon Do *Wing Chun *Tactical Analysis Intro/Outro INTRO: Black Canary does two flips onto the stage. She then puts her jacket on and winks at the opponent. OUTRO: ''' Black Canary takes off her jacket and rubs it on the opponent's face. She puts her jacket on, slaps her opponent, and giggles. She then gets up and strikes a pose. Gameplay Character Trait '''Shatter Screams: Black Canary can scream at her opponent in three different ways, one of them stuns the opponent, one of them hurts the opponent, and the last one pushes the opponent back. Each time the trait is activated, the scream is randomized. Super Move Sound of Death: Black Canary jumps up and wraps her legs on the opponent and flips them around landing on their chest. She screams at them injuring them and causing their ears to bleed. She then launches a barrage of punches and kicks and forces them to stand up finishing them off with one last scream. Ending WIP Quotes WIP Costumes Default Black Canary wears a black one piece with a small black leather jacket. She wears fishnets and black cuffed heels. She also sports a black cuff around her neck. Aversion Black Canary now has bangs with darker highlights in her hair. She wears a black and yellow stylized one piece and a black leather jacket. She has finger-less black gloves and knee-high black heels. She wears fishnets with a black device strapped around her thigh, she also has a black necklace. This can be unlocked by using an Armory Key in the Archives. New 52 Black Canary wears her New 52 costume from the comic book series. This can be unlocked by beating classic mode on hard with Black Canary. Gallery Black Canary1.jpg|Black Canary's Default Costume Black Canary2.jpg|Black Cabary's Aversion Costume Black Canary3.jpg|Black Canary's New 52 Costume Category:CreatedbySwiftasticSam Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:WrathOfTheGods Category:WrathOfTheGodsCharacters Category:Power Users